Read to Me
by YaziFizzle
Summary: Imagine Kim Taehyung reading to you, his significant other. Writing prompt inspired by BTS Festa 2019 photo of V reading a book. One-shot. Fluff.


"Taehyung-ah, read to me."

He lifted his gaze from the leather-bound book he was focused on and set his deep brown eyes on mine, seemingly amused by my novel request. I smiled sheepishly and waited for his response as I played with the hem of my sweater. I'm not sure why I was so excited, but the idea of him reading to me became exceedingly appealing. His deep, low voice was just too smooth and luscious not to take advantage of.

"You want me to read to you?" He asked with a slight smile, his eyes bright and almost laughing at me.

"Yes, but if you don't want to, that's okay..." I trailed off as I became more unsure of my request. I snuck a glance at him and saw his smile fall as he scratched his head and asked, "why wouldn't I want to read to you?" With that he stood from his seat and strode over to me. He sat on the sofa cushion beside mine and rested his hand on my ankle.

I shrugged and looked into his eyes which weren't smiling anymore. "I don't know, it's just that I was curious about what you were reading. I just wasn't sure if you would want to share it with me."

He chuckled, looking away from me momentarily. When his gaze returned, his eyes were bright again. "Babe…I would share everything with you. I really thought you knew that by now. Come here," he insisted as he patted his chest and lifted his arm, inviting me to his side.

I unwound myself from my half-lying position and shuffled over to him, tucking myself against his chest. At that angle I had the perfect view of the text he was about to read and I could vaguely make out the beat of his heart, which put me at ease. I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment, reveling in his warmth and soft breathing. When I opened my eyes again, they settled on the title atop the page. "Pride and Prejudice?" I inquired as I turned my gaze towards him with a furrowed brow.

He was already grinning widely at my confusion. "Yes, Pride and Prejudice. It's your favorite, right?"

I laughed at his cute expression. "Yes, it's my favorite, but I'm surprised that you're reading it. You've already finished half of the book!" I was totally amused at what I had just learned; he never ceased to surprise me. I shook my head and chuckled once more. I must have looked cheesy at that moment, but I couldn't help it when he made me so happy.

"Well then…should I begin?" He asked as he lifted his brow and gave me a small smile. I could tell he was very proud of himself, almost smug.

"Yes, my love," I responded, grinning cheekily up at him, still in disbelief that he was about to read me my favorite novel. I thought, in that moment, that life couldn't get any better.

I resumed my position against his chest and once I was comfortable he began to read, "If Elizabeth, when Mr. Darcy gave her the letter, did not expect it to contain a renewal of his offers, she had formed no expectation at all of its contents..." I followed along the pages with him and found myself completely immersed in the novel and his recitation. When he spoke, I heard every inflection of his voice, felt every rumble of his chest like thunder on a hot summer's day and found myself getting further lost in the rhythm of his heartbeat at every pause. I could have stayed in that moment, that perfect little moment, forever.

"Baby…are you awake?" He whispered, and then I was brought out of my daze. I turned my face towards his and met his warm eyes. "Yes, Taehyung, I'm awake," I said grinning slightly, "I was just very into the story."

He flashed me a boxy smile and chuckled. "You got so quiet I thought you had fallen asleep on me, not that I would have minded…you're cute when you sleep anyway. So, how was it? Did you enjoy it so far?"

I laughed at him and nodded in approval. "Yes, my love, I enjoyed it very much, and I hope you'll read to me more often in the future. It's something that I could get used to."

He laughed and gave me a devilish wink. "I think I'd like it if you read to me too." Without further mention, he swiftly shifted himself on the sofa until he was lying down with his head resting on my lap, extending the leather book towards me until it was just an inch away from my face.

I smirked and grabbed it from him, flipping to the page that he left off on. "With pleasure, my love," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair and watched his eyes close, sighing out in contentment.

Yes, reading to each other was something that I could get definitely get used to.


End file.
